Satellite? Never heard of it
by Shyannada141
Summary: Wendy Fudo and her mother Yusei Fudo came from the original dimension, they were the only ones that remember everything about the original dimension. Wendy finds it hard cope with everything and she never even knew who her father was or is since her mother refuses to talk about him and she had her mother's maiden name. Where will her path lead?
1. Prologue

_Everything changed..._

Wendy Fudo was the proud daughter of Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas along with her male twin brother Drake Atlas, they were the shining stars of the future to Yusei and Jack. Drake had a crush on Ray but didn't want to tell her so he just told to Wendy, which she always teased him for it. Most people would say they both were alike when in reality they weren't, Drake was normal and had nothing special about him, he didn't duel at all though he did love to work on duel runners and help design new fashion designs. Wendy on the other hand along with five others such as Yui Yuki, Berry Kaiba, Yuki Muto, Nashi (ElementalxNashi oc), and Phoenix Sakaki (Warning: She is the forgotten child of Yoko and Yusho and is Zarc's younger sister), they were new chosen signers. When Zarc changed suddenly out of the blue, Berry refused to fight him forcing the others not to as well, Ray saved them all by sacrificing herself to stop Zarc.

Ever since that day her family has been split into different dimensions, if it wasn't for Wendy's duel runner she and her mom would have forgotten everything about that day...


	2. Chapter 1: Wendy vs Yuya part 1

Wendy yawned as she walked to her least favorite place ever school, her mother had kicked her butt out of bed early that morning and then kicked her out of the house after she had finished eating her breakfast. Wendy looked just like her mother but her eyes were purple and she had two longer strands of hair in front of her ears that hang further down her body and that part of her hair was blond while the rest was like her mother's hair and her skin was fair which made her beauty pop out very well. She wore the standard school girl uniform though she always changed after school into a black t-shirt and blue jeans, she wore boots that looked like her mother's but were blue and purple, she also wore a black choker which she got for her birthday from her friend Yuzu Hiragi who was two years younger then her and a silver chain necklace from Yuzu's friend Yuya Sakaki. Wendy didn't like him because he looked almost like Zarc who destroyed the original dimension in the first place, though she didn't say this to Yuzu because of her mother had told her not to since she wouldn't know anything and obviously wouldn't believe her.

Yuzu had asked Wendy once, why she hated him so much once and Wendy told her it wasn't any of her business which was true it really wasn't any of her business so Yuzu just dropped it after that. Yuya on the other hand was always upset over the fact that Wendy hated him, he didn't know she hated him in the first place until her bitterness showed towards him. But one day that had changed after Yuya challenged her to a duel with a small bet which was if she won he would not bother her for three months, his was (of course) if he won she would become his friend and get to know him which she agreed to thinking he couldn't pull it off. They meet after school and want to You Show Duel School, she meet the kid who wouldn't stop following Yuya around his name was Sora, but something was off putting about him, it felt like he didn't belong in this dimension at all, plus his his outfit didn't fit Standard at all but no one seemed to notice that fact at all but her, her mark burned a little goood thing she wore a glove on her right arm. She and Yuya want down to the dueling area and once the duel field was actived both their duel disk came to life, Yuya a golden trim for his while hers was a light blue to match her mother's dragon Stardust dragon..

" ** _Duel_**!"

"I'll go first, I place a card facedown and summon Sonic Chick in defense mode!" Wendy shouted as she started to run, she didn't really need action cards in her opinion but she did love to run alongside her duel monsters like her mother. "That ends my turn!"

"Alright it's my turn! Ladies and Gentlemen! Prepare to be amazed! I summon Performapal Hip Hip Hippo in Atk mode!" Yuya hops onto the hippo and grins. The Hippo then starts running around with Yuya on its back," I also place one card facedown on the flied and end my turn!"

"I draw! I play Foolish Burial to send Quillbolt Hedgehog to the graveyard!" Everyone looked at her in confusion at why she sent her monster to her graveyard from her own deck. "Now I send Level Eater to the graveyard to special summon Quickdraw Synchron to the flied in defense mode, now I lower Quickdraw Synchron to summon Level Eater to the flied from the graveyard. Now I tune my level 4 Quickdraw Synchron with my level 1 Level Eater to Synchro summon Accel Synchron in Atk mode!" The Machine type Synchro monster appeared on the flied as she kept running not bothering with action cards at all. "Now I normal summon Junk Synchron to the flied and since I have a tuner on the flied I can special summon Quillbolt Hedgehog back from the graveyard in defense mode! Now I tune my level three Junk Synchron with my level five Accel Synchron! Clustering hopes will become a new shining star. Become the path its light shines upon. Synchro shoukan! Take flight! Stardust Dragon!" A beautiful dragon appeared on the flied and roared at Yuya. "Now Stardust Dragon Attack and destroy that Hippo! Cosmic Flare!" Stardust attacks Performapal Hip Hip Hippo with a cosmic blust from its mouth while Yuya was still riding on the hippo still.

Before the attack could hit Yuya and his hippo, Yuya quickly grabbed an action card," I activate Miracle!" His Hippo dodges Stardust Dragon's Cosmic Flare attack.

She tisks at this,"I end my turn with a face down!"

"I draw!" Yuya draws a card and grins," I sacrifice Performapal Hip Hippo!" Performapal Hip Hippo disappears and Yuya lands on the ground. Yuya holds his hands out,"Now please put your hands together! Today's main attraction, the rare dragon with differently colored eyes! Odd-Eyes Dragon!" Odd-Eyes appears on the field and roars hops onto Odd-Eyes and Odd-Eyes starts running.

"Tch, Stardust dragon and Your Odd Eyes have the same attack points, you'll just end up destroying both monsters," Wendy pointed out with a grin. Yuzu couldn't stand seeing Wendy winning so she decided to do something that made Wendy's duel disk malfunction causing Stardust dragon to be destroyed which aloud Odd eyes to get a direct hit on Wendy's life points dropping her down 1500 life points. She was in corner what was she going do now?

* * *

 _ **S: I need help with how to end the duel with Wendy losing without cheating more, if you guys got any ideas I would like to hear them! But please Review and tell me what you guys think!**_


	3. AN

For everyone who wants more, I'm sorry to brust a bubble but since hate has been hiting me so hard from the Yugioh arc v fandom I decided to stop writing completely for anything yugioh related until recently. But those stories will be only on my wattpad account, my account there is Flamesofanangelswings which is also my New fanfic account username. Right now I am working on stories that **_I_** want to write, I refuse to go back to writing things that people only see me writing.

Another thing, I will not listen to people who just hate for no real reason. If I don't get a character right don't leave a hateful comment or message just for that stupid reason, a character in a story can be altered just to fit any type of story if need be. I am not coming back to this account ever again. If you want to adopt any of my stories here on this account, just leave me a message on my new account and I will see if you are good enough writer to continue these stories. But my ocs will not be allowed to be used, you can use your own.


End file.
